The present invention relates generally to bassinets, and more particularly, is directed to a bassinet that folds into a compact configuration.
Bassinets are well known substitutes for large cribs, particularly for newborn infants, because of their smaller size. Because of their small size, they are generally well suited for transportation to and storage at different locations.
However, because of their smaller size, and their elevation off the floor by small diameter legs, they are generally less stable than a crib. In addition, folding of a bassinet for transportation and storage can become difficult.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,033 to Welsh, Jr. et al to provide a portable bassinet that is hinged at its center and pulls up from its center to a compact configuration. However, in order to ensure that the bassinet does not accidentally fold, this bassinet provides four tension bars, two at opposite ends of each side. This makes it more difficult to open and lock the bassinet in its operating configuration and to move the bassinet to its closed, compact configuration.